


Welcome Embrace

by MillenniumAspen



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Gay, Kissing, Lesbian, MoonTree headcanons, Pet OC - Freeform, Post-Canon, Shipping, headcanons, satsunon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumAspen/pseuds/MillenniumAspen
Summary: Satsuki returns home late at night after a long day at work to be met with a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Jakuzure Nonon/Kiryuuin Satsuki
Kudos: 32





	Welcome Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Short one-shot I wrote for a friend last week. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Satsuki and Nonon are both 24 years old in this one-shot. Not that that's super important.

The chilling November breeze flooded the apartment lobby as Satsuki entered, gripping her double-breasted jacket. The heavy glass doors slammed behind her with an echo that trailed into an eerie silence. Satsuki stood still for a moment, brain numb and foggy as she observed the lavish room before her. Well-lit, but void of any activity. The couches were empty. Reception desk was unstaffed. Even the fountain at the center of the room was shut off. Satsuki lowered her umbrella and drew it closed, readjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder to make sure it was secure. She noticed that her own feet had begun to carry her forward, towards her usual corridor, until the familiar noise of clicking heels dispelled the haze in her mind. For a moment, she felt herself pulled into another time in her life, a much darker time, with each step. But when she arrived at the elevator, she suddenly remembered where she was. When she was.

As she was being lifted up to the highest floor of the building, Satsuki found that her own head had begun to feel too heavy to hold up. She slumped into a back corner of the elevator, eyes half-lidded and bleary. Everyone else in the building had gone to bed hours ago, but that was not a luxury shared by the young CEO. Such late nights were a regular occurrence at the REVOCS headquarters. Now she desired nothing more than to be in the comfort of her penthouse. To fall into bed and wrap her arms around her girlfriend. To feel her warmth as she drifted to sleep.

A sudden, loud beep gave her a jolt. Satsuki's eyes snapped wide, only to find herself faced with the doors of the elevator parting. She was there. As if by instinct, she gave a cursory glance around her before proceeding. One hand shuffled inside her purse, retrieving the key the moment she arrived at the door. The inside of the apartment was dark, aside from what little light filtered in from the view of Tokyo. Satsuki took in a deep sigh at the comfort of the familiarity. With her free hand she fumbled on the wall for the light switch. The moment the lights flickered on, she was greeted by a small _mmrrrow_.

Large amber eyes gazed up at her from ledge before her, fluffy tail swishing once over the floor. Satsuki smiled. "Hello, Aoi," she greeted the tortoiseshell. She leaned the closed umbrella against the wall and crouched down to stroke her pet a few times. Her fur was dense and soft, and she leaned into the touch, a purr beginning to rumble in her throat. Before Satsuki could draw her hand away, Aoi rasped her tongue over her palm a few times.

Satsuki removed her heels and placed them beside a shoe rack at the door, and slipped her jacket off to hang neatly from a hanger. Aoi trotted behind her as she headed for the bedroom. She pushed the door open, entering with quiet steps. Aoi bounded ahead of her and leaped onto the bed. She settled down beside the faint outline of a sleeping figure, covered by blankets, and began to draw her tongue over her paw. Satsuki settled down on the edge of the bed, and although there was a lamp on the nightstand beside her, she did not want to wake her sleeping girlfriend. Removing her work clothes in the dark, she folded them up and placed them on the nightstand. She would deal with the laundry in the morning.

A sigh escaped Satsuki's lips as she laid back in bed. She was still for a moment before shifting closer to her girlfriend, draping a single arm over her. The moment she was settled down, there was a shuffling in the bed beside her, and a pair of lips pecked her own. Satsuki blinked her eyes open, finding herself met by Nonon's. Even in the dark, she could see the shape of a smile on her girlfriend's face.

"Hiya, Satsuki." Nonon spoke in a low voice, heavy with sleep.

"Nonon?" Satsuki sputtered. "I'm sorry, dear. Did I wake you up?"

"No. I was waiting for you to come home," she responded. One of Nonon's hands had found Satsuki's hair, and she began to comb through it with her fingers.

"All night?" Satsuki was flabbergasted. "You should have slept. We would have seen each other in the morning."

"I wanted to make sure you were comfortable after working so late." Nonon shifted to lying on her back. "Here, have a listen. Don't worry about anything. Sleep as long as you need. I'll take care of the laundry and make breakfast in the morning, okay?"

Satsuki was in no position to resist, but she also could not ignore the invitation. She brought her head down to rest on Nonon's chest, keeping one arm wrapped around her. The beating of her girlfriend's heart filled her senses and calmed her anxiety from the day. Her body melted into the bed, surrounded by intensity of love.

Nonon wrapped both arms around her girlfriend. "I love you, Satsuki. Sleep well," she whispered.

There was no response, as Satsuki was already washed away by a wave of sleep.


End file.
